A Darkened Snow White
by SeattleSpaceGirl
Summary: The Snow White we've all heard of has come to life, but not as the fairy tale princess we all know and love. With raven black hair, skin as white as snow, and bloodred lips, she's a bringer of death, not life. Dark, vampire fic, not a classic vampire fic. Written off of a writing prompt found on Pinterest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever fic and I'm really excited about it. I have to give credit to** ** _just-shower-thoughts_** **and the post I found on Pinterest of the writing prompt, but I hope you enjoy this! Personally I haven't read a fic like this yet, and the idea really caught my interest. I've had to change some aspects of the original story and prompt to make it my own, but I will emphasize that I own nothing, and this is just a fit of imagination I had one night. This is a somewhat dark fic, fair warning.**

 **Currently no pairing, but might have one eventually.**

 **I am planning on this being two chapters, with the next posted within a couple weeks, hopefully.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was ironic, really, what I had become, and what they called me. I was nothing like the raven haired beauty that was described so well in the classic fairy tale. Other than in appearance, I was just the opposite. She was beauty and kindness, light and gentleness and love. The joy of living and the peace found in contentment. A sign that everything could have a happy ending. The princess who was hunted and found solace in the home of seven gentle woodsmen, then found revenge on her cruel stepmother and happiness in her prince charming.

True, I resembled her written description, but only on the outside. I was a monster, and my story was bleak and did not have a happy ending. I am not the happy ending in any story. I am the pages ripped from the middle chapters of life, a dark ink stain that has seeped through the pages of history, always present, never welcome. This is my story. How I became Snow White.

The war was coming. We all knew it. It had been years since the first whispers of danger that had come with the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had been successful and Voldemort had risen. You all know the story.

The battle at the ministry. Seven dead, Sirius dead. Six unnamed Death Eaters dead at the scene too. None of us escaped unscathed. The prophesy ripped us apart until we were shreds of doubt floating as if we were trapped inside the glass orbs of memory.

Year six. The tension that floated over the school like a muffling blanked of uneasiness. The darkness that had flooded in with the Death Eaters and the cloud that settled on the school, filling its halls and seeping into the stones of the castle, wiping out the hope that had resided in the bricks for years. Dumbledore's death that left the school and the Order crippled but determined to fight back and avenge those who had been lost, those who had been harmed, and those who were no longer safe.

Then here we were, in the forest of Dean, in a tent that was strained from years of magical expansion, cold and hungry, desperate for any information that would bring us closer to the end of the war, closer to home and safety that seemed to be a promise of the end of the war for us.

Harry sat, perched on the edge of his cot, the dull orange glow from the lamp casting long shadows across his thin, gaunt face. Ron was off, who knows where, so Harry and I were left by ourselves in the woods, to hunt down horcruxes and stall the war. We were tired, hungry, and out of motivation to fight for our cause, to fight for ourselves or our freedom. We were alone.

"Will you marry Ginny?" I asked, breaking the silence that had filled the tent.

"What?"

"When the war's over." I nodded. "She's hoping you'll ask her."

Harry frowned. "I haven't really even dated her yet. And then there's the issue with Ron-"

"I don't want to hear about him." I cut Harry off. "He's gone, and I don't know," My voice cracked. "I don't know if he'll come back." I took a shaky breath.

"'Mione, you know he'll come around. He always does," Harry tried to reassure me.

I took a shaky breath. "But will he come around before we leave here?"

Harry sighed and slipped his glasses off his nose, rubbing the bridge of it for a minute before sliding them back onto his face. "I don't know Hermione. I really don't."

I nodded my understanding and went over to sit on my cot. I stared at my toes for a minute before Harry spoke again.

"We'll manage without him. I know we will." I gave him a sad smile. "You're the brightest of all of us. You and I, we'll pull through this. And then Ron will apologize for being the prick he is, and everything will work out. Ginny and I will have a shot at something, you and Ron might have a go of it," Harry smirked knowingly at me as I smile softly to myself.

"And Luna will fill a garden with all kinds of flowers to attract all kinds of creatures." I chimed in.

"Neville will become Herbology Professor, and McGonagall will be headmistress,"

"It's so hard to dream, Harry," I looked up at him. "It's so hard to see past the war. Past living through today."

"But we will live. We'll find the horcruxes and the Voldemor-" My eyes widened as Harry realized his mistake. The name was Taboo.

"Bloody-" I cut him off with a stern glance. "They're coming." He said in a whisper.

"Harry, you need to go, they want you. I'll find a way,"

"Hermione, no,"

"Harry you need to go."

"But-" They were almost here. I could feel their darkness closing in.

"GO!" I yelled and Harry apparated out of the tent, past the ward I had opened for him. But also for the Death Eaters.

They were upon the tent in a rush of black, filling the sky and falling on the campsite. There were too many of them for it to simply be a party tracking down some commoner who had spoken the Dark Lord's name. They had to have known we were here. I whispered a spell and watched as I faded into nothing as the Death Eaters barged into the tent.

But they weren't just death eaters. That was obvious enough from the pallor of their skin, the lack of light in their eyes, and the feral grins that split their faces.

"Come out pet, we're only here for you." The voice was like silk, and nails on a chalkboard all at once. I was drawn in, but held myself back.

Another opened his mouth and a voice, twice as enticing filled the air. "We know you're in here love, don't bother hiding." His hair was jet black, his eyes dark, piercing. "We can smell you." My breath caught in my throat and the first intruder's eyes snapped over to where I was standing, concealed.

"Clever little thing, she's concealed herself. Don't worry. We'll find you, and when we do, we won't bite." His icy grey eyes held promises of danger as his light brown hair slipped to fall just over his eyes.

The dark haired one laughed. "Speak for yourself, I won't bite, not too terribly hard," He said with a grin as he stalked over to stand right in front of me. "There you are love," He snapped his fingers and the concealment around myself melted and I was standing in front of the two men.

"Just as lovely as I imagined." The light haired man whispered. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When his eyes opened, the pupils were blown wide. "If only I'd promised not to bite," He said darkly.

"And glad am I that I made no such promises." He took a step towards me and I took one back. And then was flush against a wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head, leaning closer until his nose was pressed against my neck. I fought for breath, the air having seemed to have slipped out of the room.

The sandy one laughed. "But love, it has left. Seeing as how we need none, and you won't soon either." My eyes narrowed in confusion, then flew open in realization as two sharp teeth brushed against my throat.

"You're-" a laugh rang out from by my ear.

"As if you hadn't known since the moment we stepped in here. You are the brightest witch of your age are you not?" I closed my eyes as his soft voice flew through my head, and the brushes on my neck became harder.

"Not a witch for long," The other one said from where he was watching the dark-haired man press me into the wall. Not a moment after he spoke, the needle like teeth that had been teasing my neck punctured my skin and sunk into me. I let out a scream of pain, feeling my life being pulled out of me, like I was just a treat on a summer day.

"Ah, ah, ah," The brown-haired man walked over. "You mustn't be too loud, we wouldn't want to draw attention to the three of us now, would we?" He ran a soft thumb across my cheek as my vision dimmed and I fought to keep my eyes open, as my lungs screamed for the air they had taken from me. Then he pulled a bottle from his pocket, uncorked it with his long canines, and poured the liquid inside into my open mouth. I swallowed unintentionally, and gagged and the dry potion ran down my throat.

The dark one moved away from my neck, leaving me barely conscious, and grinned, my blood staining his mouth red. "What a pretty treat we will bring to our lord."

"He'll probably give her away as a prize, though. Or a punishment." They nodded in agreement, and the world went black.

I woke with a stiffness in my joints that I couldn't explain. I sat up, and groaned as my bones popped and cracked, up my spine, my neck, my shoulders, my arms, wrists, and finally fingers. I let my hands fall to either side of me as a blearily opened my eyes.

"Morning love," I turned slowly to face the noise. A man was lying next to me on the large bed, eyes full of pride and darkness. He seemed familiar, and as I turned to survey the room, another pair of eyes, cold and grey greeted me.

"I thought she'd turn out lovely, what with all the effort we put in last night, hmm?" He nodded over to the other man and I blinked, trying to recall the events that had brought me here to this strange place.

"And who, might I ask, are you two?" I spit, looking at the two men in turn. The dark-haired one sat up and stuck his lip out.

"And after we bonded, so…"

"Roughly, repeatedly, loudly, passionately…"

"I was going to say well, but those adverbs work as well." He said with a smirk that spoke of intimacy and secrets. "I'm hurt, Hermione," He purred, the running a tongue over the spot on my neck where two twin punctures lay.

"Oh lay off it. I'm Keyren," The brown-haired one said, gesturing to himself, "And that proud prick would be your sire, Raigen."

"Sire?" I thought to the punctures in my neck. "You mean I'm-"

A dark smile spread across Raigen's face. "A creature of the night," he breathed. "A vampire. Might I add, a fantastic transtioner too. The noises you made last night," He fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head with a satisfied grin.

"Courtesy of the Dark Lord, of course. After you invoked the Taboo, and I'm assuming let Potter escape to who knows where," I shut my mouth tightly.

"No matter what you do or have done, I won't tell you where he is. I don't even know."

"Oh we know." Keyren said. "Malfoy peeked through your memories while you were unconscious after your transition bonding."

"The ferret?" I asked darkly. "Draco sodding Malfoy looked through my head?" I quickly crawled over Raigen, only to discover he was not the one to crawl over. He laced his arms around my middle and pulled me flush against him.

"Ready for another go of it, love? So soon?" he breathed in my ear, and a shiver went down my spine. His lips were on my neck before I could protest, and a gasp slipped from me as his mouth trailed across my jawbone.

"No- no, oh," I tried to protest, but gave in to the sensations assaulting my newly sensitive skin.

Keyren coughed, and Raigen stopped his attentions. "Raigen, we are to bring her to the court today. You can't keep her." Raigen growled but let me resume my course over him and off of the bed.

"To court?" I questioned. "What for?"

"To determine where you shall be sent until the Dark Lord needs you in the final battle versus Potter." Keyren clarified. I felt the anger rise up in me.

"I would never fight for him. I would never fight against Harry or Ron, or-" I was cut off by Raigen's cruel laugh.

"Oh my pet, you have no choice in that matter now. I control you, you are just on the long end of a leash right now. When the time comes, you will have no say in who you fight for, in who you kill."

"Raigen- it's time. You need to prepare her." Raigen nodded and pulled me roughly into a bathroom. My eyes flashed around the luxurious bathroom until they landed on the mirror, and a startled scream pushed through my throat. I was no longer Hermione Granger. I was a darkened version of the fairy tale princess, Snow White.

My hair was now long, straight, and black as midnight. My skin had gained a deathly pallor that came only from the transition from life into death. My lips stood out shockingly colored from the blandness of the rest of my features. Raigen leaned in next to me with a feral grin. "My don't we look alike, love" I almost spat in his face.

The court had been filled with the forces of the Dark Lord. Thousands of seats filled the hall, in a semi-circle around one throne that sat against a wall. A platform was set next to the magnificent throne. Voldemort was seated on the throne, his snake curled around his feet. He sneered as I entered the room, pulled along by Raigen and followed closely by Keyren.

"This is her?" Voldemort asked.

"The one and only, newly transitioned Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of the age, and Gryffindor Princess." Keyren introduced me.

The cold laugh from the throne chilled my bones. "But one of those things she is no longer, and another she will never be accepted as again. The only thing she keeps is her name, a sign of what she once was, and a reminder that she was overcome by me. I trust she is completely under your control Raigen?" He nodded towards my sire.

"As expected my Lord." At that Raigen kneeled, before standing and demonstrating his control over my mind. I felt myself walk towards the great, horrible throne, before falling on my knees at the Dark Lord's feet. A harsh laugh rose from the crowds in the court.

"Look all you!" Voldemort addressed his followers. "The chosen one's right hand and friend" he spat the word. "Kneeling, thanks to the power of my forces." A cheer went up that stopped the beating of my undead heart. I felt myself stand and walk over to the podium, on which I stood, a figure ready to be used. Dressed in a black dress, fitted at the top and flowing from the waist down, my hair intricately plaited, my lips red against my colorless skin. A figure of power, elegance, and death.

I was the angel of death, sent from the court of the Dark Lord, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! An update on the story, as far as I'm planning these will be the only two chapters in this story. The first chapter was mostly background and setting up the story. Please review or PM me if anything is confusing or with any feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

 **Chapter Two**

…

I stood on the platform in the court, fingers curled in the flowing fabric of my dress, my consciousness screaming to be released from Raigen's hold on my mind. I knew that on the outside, I looked like a confident, powerful being, a vampire worthy of fear and respect. On the inside, I was little more than an enraged teenage girl trapped beyond any capability.

"As for the newly reformed Granger," Voldemort spat my name. "She will be one of yours to command, a reward for your services and unwavering support." A murmur went through the crowd at the promise of a gift from the Dark Lord. My eyes flicked around the crowd to see who would be given such a 'gift'. Keyren almost laughed from the opposite side of the Dark Lord's throne. A smile spread across his lips.

 _As if containing a beast such as we could be considered a prize._ A whisper of a thought brushed against my mind and I mentally flinched away from it. _We are stronger than they are, we have our own brand of magic, we have strength, speed, and senses far greater than they can comprehend, don't you agree love?_ There was only one person that the thoughts could be coming from. _Very good dear, you figured it out._ Raigen.

"Let us continue on with other discussions first, and save the gift giving until the end of our meeting, yes?" Voldemort said, smiling cruelly at the thought of what was to come. A hidden door on the wall of the court opened slowly, and a boy, not much younger than myself entered the room. His eyes flashed in confusion at the sight of me, and then his face drained of color seeing the Dark Lord on the throne.

"Evin Mayn, if I am correct." He sneered from the throne.

"Y-yes, sir," The boy stuttered, clearly frightened, and most likely with reason.

"A pureblood, hmm?" Evin nodded quickly. "And I trust you know who I am?" Voldemort leaned forward, and Evin nodded once more. "Did your parents receive my message?" another nod. "And yet they are not here?" They weren't. "Did they not know the price of their refusal?" Evin shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Evin's voice shook. "Please, they've done nothing. I've done nothing."

"That, dear boy, is where you are wrong," Voldemort said icily. "Raigen, bring me the girl." At his command, and with a slight tug on my mind, I stepped off of the platform and made my way over to Voldemort, and he place one bony arm around my waist. I shuddered at his touch.

"Your parents were to be brought into my ranks, and you," His gaze shifted lazily away from Evin. "Were to be my leverage. Now it will be much less difficult to sway their opinions, when they only have one child left." I saw confusion flash through Evin's eyes even as I realized the cost of his parents' refusal.

"Please, let my sister live. She-" Voldemort cut him off.

"Yes, yes. She won't be harmed." Evin slumped in relief at the empty promise. "So long as they agree," Voldemort whispered into the air around me. "Raigen," Voldemort said, a command that did not need to be continued. Raigen knew what the Dark Lord meant. I knew. I was pulled down the stairs in front of the throne and led to stand in front of the boy.

"I'm sorry," I breathed before Raigen's control took over all of my actions. My nails elongated and I, or rather Raigen, ran the claw-like nails along Evin's chin. "As a message to all," I raised my voice and the words spilled from my lips, magnified by the silence of the room. "Evin Mayn." I stared into his eyes, then felt my eyes glaze over, and they were Raigen's as I watched from behind the ice. Evin wouldn't live to see his parents' grief at his suffering.

After Voldemort's message had been made, I walked back up to the pedestal that I was kept on, and his wand touched my temple, pulling the memory of what I had done from my head. My nails and hands were stained red, the bottom hem of my dress now wet, and a darker shade of black. The memory was bottled, and then given to an owl as black as the deed that had been committed on the floor of the court. The rest of the event was nothing but static to my ears, numb from the sound of screams.

"Lastly, Malfoy. Please come forward." The sudden command shocked me out of my dazed state. Lucius stood, Narcissa standing after him, and Draco rising to stand beside his mother. They filed out from their seats and walked towards the center of the room. I could hear the racing of Narcissa's heart rate, and feel the apprehension radiating off of Draco.

"Lucius, your family has served me well these last years, and I feel that you deserve to be given compensation for you actions. Lucius," He waved his hand forward.

"My Lord," The patriarch addressed his master with an inclination of his head.

"For your family." Voldemort gestured towards me. He waved Keyren over, who handed the Dark Lord a small black box. He gladly took the box, and stood, making his way slowly to stand in front of the Malfoys. He popped the box open with a snap, and had each of the Malfoys take an item from inside. When he stepped back, each was holding a silver ring, complete with a small, red stone in the center of each of the rings.

"These rings will allow you to control this lovely vampire." He raised a finger and swished it in my general direction. I was pulled to stand next to the Dark Lord, a perfect image of power. "Each stone contains some of her blood, so she will be bound to your household. The rings are imprinted to their first wearers, so she will never be stolen from your family line." Each of the Malfoys slipped their respective rings onto their fingers. Almost immediately, I was pulled, much more harshly than Raigen had ever been, to stand in the arms of a very surprised Draco Malfoy. And just as quickly, with another shove, I was standing directly in front of Draco, as he examined me closely. He smirked and I was once again pulled snugly into his side.

"I see they work rather nicely," Lucius gave a cold smile. "Thank you my Lord, for this priceless gift." He bowed his head toward Voldemort once more.

"See to it that you retain the level of service that awarded you this prize."

"Yes, my Lord." And with that Voldemort smiled, his cold, calculating smile, and disappeared in a stream of black smoke. The rest of the court disappeared in the same manner, leaving just the Malfoys, myself, and Raigen and Keyren. Raigen nodded and Keyren disappeared in a cloud of black. Raigen stalked over to where I stood with the Malfoys, and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"Owl if you have any need of me. As her sire, I will be able to, shall we say, _convince_ her to behave should your rings have any issues." Malfoy's eyebrows drew together. "And as a side note Draco, she's quite an excellent lover, what with the transition and all. And none of that dirty blood to dissuade you any longer." With a knowing smirk, Raigen left much as Keyren said.

"Father, I'd like to test my new toy if you don't mind," Malfoy's voice was dark and dripping with promise.

"Of course, son. Don't break her, though, I know how you treat your, _toys,_ and this one is quite valuable." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Of course not, father." The younger Malfoy's eyes grew dark and then we were flying in a cloud of black, far away from the court.

…

We arrived in a fair sized home, not the Malfoy Manor, a house on the edge of a cliff looking over cold grey waters. I watched as Malfoy pulled off his dark Death Eater robes, revealing a toned torso and the dark blemish on his left arm. He stalked over to me and I found myself unable to move away from his advances.

"You're mine now, Granger." His eyes roved over my form, the bloodstained black dress still hanging loosely around me. "They made you into that bloody fairy tale thing." He sneered. "'Hair as black as night, skin as white as snow, lips as red as a new rose, all that crap. Your nothing like the Granger I knew. You're not a mudblood anymore," I flinched at the slur. "You're bloody gorgeous Granger," I narrowed my eyes at him and bared my fangs. "Okay, gorgeous minus the whole undead bloodsucker thing. I don't mind it though. You were dangerous before, and honestly that was as much of a turn on as it was a threat to my health and wellbeing. And now," He exhaled and I could smell the desire in his breath. "You're more than you ever were before." With that he closed the remaining inches between us and pressed his mouth roughly on mine. He grabbed the back of my head, pulling my hair sharply, and with a gasp he found his way into my mouth. He growled and pushed me against a wall, pinning my hands above my head with his one free hand. He let his hold on me slip and I pulled out of the kiss, hissing and growling on instinct. He laughed and molded his form to fit against mine. I lost my thoughts as if he had willed them away, and he kissed me soundly once more, picking me up and walking down a hallway into a dark, lavish bedroom. He set me down on my feet, allowed me to run over to a window, searching for some kind of escape, closed the door, and sauntered over to where I stood, panting and flush against the deep red walls of his room.

"Bite me Granger," He said, baring his neck to me. I was all too happy to oblige. I sunk my teeth into his neck, and drew a mouthful of blood into my mouth. Malfoy exhaled sharply, then drew in a shaky breath. "Now stop Granger." He commanded and I pulled away from his neck. His lightheadedness made him blink before he advanced on me once more. "Now Granger, follow your instincts." He released his hold on me somewhat, and, with my mouth full of the taste of his blood, I stood as I decided what to do. My brain was telling me to run, run, far from Malfoy. While my new vampire instincts willed me to take control of this weak human and make him mine. Forever.

"Take the potion in your pocket Malfoy." I growled, not of my own choice. With a smirk he pulled out the flask her knew I had smelled. He uncorked it and downed it in one fast swallow before throwing the flask on the floor. It shattered, and I grasped my head to the sound of it cracking and splitting.

"Blood not helping the senses, Granger?" Malfoy teased. My eyes snapped up to meet his, darkened as they were with the haze of my drinking from him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." I ground out. I pushed hesitantly, searching for any barriers restricting my abilities. It was my turn to smirk. "You've forgot to control one bit, Malfoy." Before he could register what I meant, and what he had let slip, I threw my awareness over his. The hesitant smirk fell of his face, and his eyes filled with panic. "Don't like being controlled Malfoy?" I smiled sweetly. "It's my turn now." I hissed. "On the bed Malfoy." He walked over and my inner beast roared in delight. He would submit to me. He would not control me. I slowly walked over to the bed, moving fully on instinct and the desires of the vampirism that was fighting to overpower any humanity left in me.

"Any-" Malfoy struggled against my control. "Humanity was gone," He grit his teeth and fought to sit up straight. "Once you split open that innocent boy, whether of your own volition or not. Accept what you are and get this over with, Granger. You've know from the moment the Dark Lord called out my family's name." I felt the last of my old self slip away.

"I am not _Granger_ " I spat. "They aren't fairy tales anymore darling." A feral grin spread across my face as my black hair fell over my shoulder and I reached one deathly white hand to stroke Malfoy's fine hair. "I am Snow White, the vampire that had immeasurable power, the strongest of her kind." I laughed. "Isn't it funny Malfoy? You're my prince, my mate." He smiled up at me.

"Smartest witch-" I cut him off.

"Not a witch."

"Not a witch," He breathed. "Get it over with _your highness_ , I'd rather not stay in this state until I'm thirty. Unless you want to have that age difference for all eternity?" I hissed in annoyance.

"Never. You're mine, Malfoy, _mine_ ,"

"You're the one who's stalling." And with that I bit down on his neck once more, feeling his blood rush into my mouth, warm and full of life. He was my mate, the vampire was sure of that much. He was ready to die, of that I was sure. His transition would be better than mine was. Of that I was sure. He would last much longer. We would be much louder, more passionate. I would complete the bonding to change him, and then we would complete the mating bond and live forever bound. With that thought, I released his neck, smiled with his blood on my teeth, and pressed my mouth to his.

We did not leave that room for three days. The house for another week.

I was Snow White. The princess you read about. But not a princess of humans. The princess of vampires. Black, white, red.

I even got myself a Prince Charming. Forever.


End file.
